List of Matchbox kits
In the early 1990s the Product numbers were changed from "PK-***" to "40***". Some kits are from the PM models, Revell or former Frog Molds. Aircraft *PK-1 1/72 Hawker Fury I *PK-2 1/72 Supermarine Spitfire Mk.IX *PK-3 1/72 Boeing P-12E *PK-4 1/72 Mitsubishi Zero *PK-5 1/72 Dornier Alpha Jet *PK-6 1/72 Focke Wulf Fw190 *PK-7 1/72 Westland Lysander *PK-8 1/72 Gloster Gladiator *PK-9 1/72 Bell Hueycobra *PK-10 1/72 B.A.C. 167 Strikemaster *PK-11 1/72 Hawker Hurricane II C *PK-12 1/72 Northrop F-5A *PK-13 1/72 North American P-51D Mustang *PK-14 1/72 F4U-4 Corsair *PK-15 1/72 Gnat Mk.1 *PK-16 1/72 HS. Mk.1 Harrier *PK-17 1/72 Messerschmitt Bf 109E *PK-18 1/72 Grumman Hellcat *PK-19 1/72 Mikoyan MiG21 *PK-20 1/72 Dassault Mirage IIIC *PK-21 1/72 Messerschmitt Me262A-1a(2a) *PK-22 1/72 P-47D Thunderbolt *PK-23 1/72 Hawker Tempest *PK-24 1/72 Brewster Buffaro *PK-25 1/72 A.W. Sisken III A *PK-26 1/72 Henschel Hs126 *PK-27 1/72 H.S. Hawk *PK-27 1/72 H.S. Hawk (Red Arrows) *PK-28 1/72 Lockheed F-104 Starfighter *PK-29 1/72 Douglas A-4M/N Skyhawk *PK-30 1/72 Percival Provost T.Mk.1 *PK-31 1/72 Curtiss P-40N Warhawk *PK-32 1/72 North American F-86A-5 Sabre *PK-33 1/72 Saab J-29F Tunnan *PK-34 1/72 Aeritalia G-91Y *PK-35 1/72 Curtiss SBC-4 Helldiver *PK-36 1/72 Fairey Seafox *PK-37 1/72 Sea Harrier FRS.1 *PK-38 1/72 Aerospatiale S.A. 360 Dauphin *PK-39 1/72 Northrop F-5B *PK-40 1/72 Lockheed TF-104 Starfighter *PK-41 1/72 Mikoyan MiG-21MF *PK-42 1/72 T-2C Buckeye *PK-43 1/72 Bell OH-58D *PK-44 1/72 Dassault Mirage III B *PK-45 1/72 BAe Harrier GR.Mk.3 *PK-46 1/72 BAe Hawk 200 *PK-47 1/72 Mystere IV.A *PK-48 1/72 MBB Bk.117 *PK-49 1/72 Hawker Hurricane II C/II D *PK-50 1/72 Supermarine Spitfire Mk.IX/Mk.XVI *PK-51 1/72 Focke-Wulf Fw190A-3/A-4/R6 *PK-52 1/72 BAC Sea Harrier FRS.1 *PK-101 1/72 LTV A-7D Corsair II *PK-102 1/72 B.A.C. Jaguar *PK-103 1/72 Bristol Beaufighter Mk.X *PK-104 1/72 Curtiss SB2C-1 Helldiver *PK-105 1/72 Supermarine Walrus Mk.I *PK-106 1/72 Hawker Siddeley Buccaneer S2B *PK-107 1/72 Dornier Skyservant *PK-108 1/72 Westland Lynx *PK-109 1/72 Junkers Ju188 *PK-110 1/72 Hawker Siddeley 125/600 *PK-111 1/72 Junkers Ju87 Stuka *PK-112 1/72 Fairey Swordfish Mk.I/III *PK-113 1/72 Messerschmitt Me410A-2/U-4 *PK-114 1/72 BAC Lightning F6/F.2A *PK-115 1/72 Messerschmitt Bf110 *PK-116 1/72 D.H. Mosquito NF.30/Mk.Ⅸ *PK-117 1/72 Hawker Hunter T.Mk.7/F.6 *PK-117 1/72 Hawker Hunter T.Mk.7/FGA Mk.9 (Blue Diamonds) *PK-118 1/72 Lockheed P-38J/L Lightning *PK-119 1/72 Saab Viggen *PK-120 1/72 Boston Mk.Ⅳ/ Havoc A-20C *PK-121 1/72 Fairchild A-10A *PK-122 1/72 General Dynamics F-16A/B *PK-122 1/72 General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon (Thunderbirds) *PK-123 1/72 Vickers Wellesley Mk.I *PK-124 1/72 Grumman F9F-4 Panther *PK-124 1/72 Grumman F9F-5 Panther (Blue Angels) *PK-125 1/72 UC-64A Norseman *PK-126 1/72 BAC Lightning T55 *PK-127 1/72 Twin Otter *PK-128 1/72 BAe Jaguar T.Mk.2 *PK-129 1/72 A.W. Meteor NF.14/12/11 *PK-130 1/72 Panavia Tornado F.Mk.3 *PK-131 1/72 Saab SK-37 Viggen *PK-132 1/72 Heinkel He70F-2/G-1/He170A *PK-133 1/72 Westland Wessex HAS.31/HU.5 *PK-134 1/72 F3D-2 Skynight *PK-401 1/72 Heinkel He115 *PK-402 1/72 Vickers Wellington Mk.X/XVI *PK-403 1/72 Heinkel He111H *PK-404 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-4K/M Phantom *PK-405 1/72 North American B-25H/J Mitchel *PK-406 1/72 Grumman F-14A Tomcat *PK-407 1/72 Martine B-26B Marauder *PK-408 1/72 BAC Canberra PR.9 *PK-409 1/72 Dornier Do18G-1/V-2 *PK-410 1/72 Grumman EA-6B Prowler *PK-411 1/72 McDonnell F-101F Voodoo *PK-412 1/72 Phantom FG.1/FGR.2 *PK-413 1/72 Boeing Vertol CH-47D Chinook *PK-501 1/32 Spitfire Mk.22/24 *PK-502 1/32 Messerschmitt Bf109E *PK-503 1/32 Douglas Dauntless *PK-504 1/32 Lysander *PK-505 1/32 DH-82A/C Tiger Moth *PK-506 1/32 Sea Venom FAW 22 *PK-507 1/32 SA330 Puma *PK-551 1/72 Handley Page Victor K.2 *PK-571 1/144 Dornier DO-X *PK-601 1/72 Supermarine Stranraer *PK-602 1/72 Avro Lancaster B.Mk.I/III *PK-603 1/72 Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress *PK-604 1/72 Handley Page Halifax *PK-605 1/72 Handley Page Heyford *PK-606 1/72 PBY-2 Privateer *PK-651 1/48 Douglas AD-5/AD-5N Skyraider *PK-652 1/48 North american FJ-4B Fury *PK-653 1/48 Kaman SH-2F Seasprite *PK-801 Boeing 747-100 *PK-802 Boeing 727-200 *PK-803 Boeing 737-200 *PK-804 DC 10 *40001 1/72 Hawker Fury I *40002 1/72 Mitsubishi Zero (ex.Revell/Frog) *40003 1/72 Boeing P-12E *40004 1/72 Mitsubishi Zero *40005 1/72 Dornier Alpha Jet *40006 1/72 Northrop CF-116/F-5B *40007 1/72 Westland Lysander Mk.II *40008 1/72 Gloster Gladiator Mk. I *40009 1/72 Bell AH-1G Hueycobra *40010 1/72 BAC Strikemaster Mk.80/86 *40011 1/72 TF-104G Starfighter *40012 1/72 Macchi C.202 Folgore (ex.Revell/Frog) *40013 1/72 P-51D Mustang *40014 1/72 Vought F4U-4 Corsair *40015 1/72 H.S. Gnat T.Mk.1 *40016 1/144 MiG 23 MF *40017 1/72 Messerschmitt Bf109E *40018 1/72 Grumman F6F-3/Mk.1 Hellcat *40019 1/72 Polikarpow I-16 (ex.Revell) *40020 1/72 Fiat CR42 Falco (ex.Revell) *40021 1/72 Messerschmitt Me262A-1a/A-2a *40022 1/72 Republic P-47D Thunderbolt *40023 1/72 Hawker Tempest Mk.II/Mk.VI *40024 1/72 Brewster Buffaro I/B-339D *40025 1/72 A.W. Sisken III A *40026 1/72 Henschel Hs126 *40027 1/72 BAe Hawk T.Mk.1/51 'The Red Arrows' *40028 1/72 North American F-86A-5 Sabre *40029 1/72 Douglas A-4M Skyhawk *40030 1/72 Percival Provost T.Mk.1/Mk.52 *40031 1/72 Curtiss P-40N Warhawk *40032 1/72 North American F-86A-5 Sabre *40033 1/72 Saab J-29F Tunnan *40034 1/72 Aeritalia G-91Y *40035 1/72 Curtiss SBC-4 Helldiver *40036 1/72 Fairey Seafox *40037 1/72 Aeritalia G-91Y *40038 1/72 Aerospatiale SA.260 Dauphin *40039 1/72 Northrop F-5B *40040 1/72 Lockheed TH-104 Starfighter *40041 1/72 Mikoyan MiG-21 MF *40042 1/72 North American T-2C Buckeye *40043 1/72 Bell OH-58D Aeroscout *40044 1/72 Dassault Mirage III B *40045 1/72 BAe Harrier G.R.Mk.3 *40046 1/72 BAe Hawk 200 *40047 1/72 Dassault Mystere IV A *40048 1/72 MBB Bk.117 *40049 1/72 Hawker Hurricane Mk.IIC/Mk.IID *40050 1/72 Supermarine Spitfire Mk.IX/Mk.XVI *40051 1/72 Focke Wulf Fw190A-3/A-4/R6 *40052 1/72 BAC Sea Harrier FRS.1 *40053 1/72 Dassault Breguet/Dornier Alpha Jet *40054 1/72 MiG-21 bis 'Fishbed' *40055 1/72 Dassault Mirage III BZ *40056 1/144 General Dynamics F-16A *40057 1/144 Tornado G.R.Mk.1 'Desert Storm' *40058 1/144 F/A-18A Hornet *40059 1/144 F-4E Phantom II *40061 1/72 Dassault Mystere IV A *40062 1/72 Gloster Gladiator Mk.I *40063 1/72 Curtiss P-40N Warhawk *40064 1/72 BAC Sea Harrier FRS.1 *40100 1/72 Messerschmitt Me262 (ex.Revell/Frog) *40101 1/72 L.T.V. A-7D Corsair II *40102 1/72 Dornier Do28D-2 Skyservant *40103 1/72 Bristol Beaufighter Mk.X *40104 1/72 Curtiss SB2C-1 Helldiver *40105 1/72 Supermarine Walrus Mk.II *40106 1/72 HS. Buccaneer S Mk.2B *40107 1/72 Dornier Do 28D-2 Skyservant *40107 1/72 BAe Jaguar TF Mk.II *40108 1/72 Westland Lynx *40109 1/72 Junkers Ju188D-1 *40110 1/72 Douglas A-20G Havoc/Boston IV *40111 1/72 Junkers Ju87D-3/G-1 *40112 1/72 Fairey Swordfish Mk.I/III *40113 1/72 Messerschmitt Me410A-2/U4, B-1 *40114 1/72 BAC Lightning F.Mk.2A/6 *40115 1/72 Messerschmitt Bf110 C-3/D-2 *40116 1/72 Mosquito Mk.IX/NF.30 *40117 1/72 Hawker Hunter F.6 T.Mk.VII *40118 1/72 Lockheed P-38 Lightning *40119 1/72 Vickers Wellesley Mk.I *40120 1/72 Fairey Swordfish Mk.I/III *40121 1/72 Fairchild A-10A Thunderbolt II *40122 1/72 F-16A/B Fighting Falcon *40124 1/72 Gloster Meteor NF.11/12/14 *40126 1/72 BAC Lightning T.Mk.55 *40127 1/72 Twin Otter *40128 1/72 Bae Jaguar T.Mk.2 *40129 1/72 A.W. Meteor NF.14/12/11 *40130 1/72 Panavia Tornado F.Mk.3 ADV *40131 1/72 Saab SK-37 Viggen *40132 1/72 Heinkel He70 *40133 1/72 Westland Wessex HU.5 HAS.31 *40134 1/72 Douglas Skynight *40135 1/72 Dornier Do335 (ex.Revell/Frog) *40136 1/72 Westland Wessex HU.5 *40137 1/72 A-7D Corsair *40138 1/144 A-10A Thunderbolt II 'Desert Storm' *40139 1/72 Tornado F.3 Royal Saudi Air Force *40140 1/72 P-70 Nightfighter (ex.Revell) *40141 1/72 F-16B Fighting Falcon *40142 1/72 HS Buccaneer S.2B 'Desert Storm' *40143 1/72 Yakovlev YAK-15 (ex.PM) *40144 1/72 Fokker D XXI (ex.PM) *40145 1/72 Bell AH-1J Sea Cobra *40146 1/72 F-16B RNAF 'Tigermeet 1992' *40147 1/72 Holten GO.229A-1 (ex.PM) *40148 1/72 Hawker Sea Fury T-20 (ex.PM) *40149 1/72 Vultee BT-13 (ex.PM) *40150 1/72 Noseman IV/C-64A *40151 1/72 Saab Sk-37 Viggen *40152 1/72 BAC Lightning F.Mk.2A/6 *40153 1/72 Grumman F9F-4/F9F-5 Panther *40200 1/72 Focke Wulf Ta154 (ex.PM) *40201 1/72 Beechcraft AT-11 Kansan (ex.PM) *40202 1/72 Heinkel He219 'Owl' *40203 1/72 Mil Mi-24 Hind *40401 1/72 Heinkel He115 *40402 1/72 Vickers Wellington Mk.X/XIV *40403 1/72 Heinkel He111H *40404 1/72 F-4K/M Phantom *40405 1/72 Heinkel He115 *40406 1/72 Grumman F-14A Tomcat *40407 1/72 Martine B-26B/Mk.II Marauder *40408 1/72 BAC Canberra PR.9 *40409 1/72 Dornier Do18 *40410 1/72 Grumman EA-6B Prowler *40411 1/72 North American B-25H/J Mitchell *40412 1/72 Phantom FG.1/FGR.2 *40413 1/72 Boeing Vertol CH-47D Chinook *40414 1/72 F-117A Stealth *40415 1/72 AH-64A Apache *40416 1/72 Arado Ar234 'Britz' (ex.Revell/Frog) *40417 1/72 Dornier Do17Z-2 (ex.Revell/Frog) *40418 1/72 RF-101B/F-101F Voodoo *40420 1/144 C-130 Hercules (ex.Revell) *40421 1/72 Phantom FG.1/FGR.2 *40501 1/32 Spitfire Mk.22/24 *40502 1/32 Messerschmitt Bf109E *40503 1/32 Douglas SBD-5 Dauntless *40504 1/32 Lysander *40505 1/32 DH-82A/C Tiger Moth *40506 1/32 Sea Venom FAW-22 *40507 1/32 Aerospatiale SA330 Puma *40551 1/72 Handley Page Victor K.2 *40601 1/72 Supermarine Stranraer *40602 1/72 Avro Lancaster B.Mk.I/III *40603 1/72 Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress *40604 1/72 Halifax B.Mk.I/GR.Mk.II/Srs.1A *40605 1/72 Handley Page Heyford *40606 1/72 PB4Y-2 Privateer/Liberator RY-3 *40607 1/72 MiG 29A Fulcrum (ex.Revell) *40608 1/72 F-15C Eagle (ex.Revell) *40609 1/72 F-117A Stealthfighter (ex.Revell) *40610 1/72 Consolidated PBY-5 Catalina (ex.Revell) *40651 1/48 AD-5 Skyraider *40652 1/48 North American FJ-4B Fury *40653 1/48 Kaman SH-2F Seasprite *40850 Mini Models F-15 Eagle Tigermeet (ex.Revell) *40851 Mini Models F-14 Black Tomcat (ex.Revell) *40852 Mini Models F-16A Fighting Falcon (ex.Revell) *40853 Mini Models F-117 Stealth Fighter (ex.Revell) *40854 Mini Models F-22 Lightning (ex.Revell) *40855 Mini Models Tornado IDS 'Bosnia' (ex.Revell) Military Vehicles *PK-71 1/76 Sherman Firefly *PK-72 1/76 A-34 Mk.1 Comet *PK-73 1/76 Pz.Kpfw.V Panther Ausf.G *PK-74 1/76 Pz.Kpfw.III Ausf.L *PK-75 1/76 Humber Mk.II *PK-76 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 234/2 Puma *PK-77 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 124 Wespe *PK-78 1/76 M16 Half Track *PK-79 1/76 M24 Chaffee *PK-80 1/76 Jagdpanther *PK-81 1/76 Pz.Kpfw.II Ausf.F *PK-82 1/76 T-34/76C *PK-83 1/76 Sd.Kfz.251/1 Hanomag *PK-84 1/76 M3A1 Stuart 'Honey' *PK-85 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 232　 *PK-86 1/76 M-40 G.M.C *PK-87 1/76 Panzer IV/70 *PK-88 1/76 Krupp Protz Kfz.69 *PK-89 1/76 M7 Priest *PK-171 1/76 Sd.Kfz.11 + Pak 40 + BMW Sidecar *PK-172 1/76 Morris C8 + 17pdr Gun + Willys Jeep *PK-173 1/76 L.R.D.G. 30cwt Chevrolet & Willys Jeep *PK-174 1/76 M19 Tank Transporter *PK-175 1/76 Monty's Caravan & Daimler Scout Car *PK-176 1/76 Char B1 bis & Renault FT.17 *PK-177 1/76 Churchill A.V.R.E. *PK-178 1/76 Challenger *40071 1/76 Sherman Firefly *40072 1/76 A-34 Comet *40073 1/76 Panther Ausf.G *40074 1/76 Panzer III Ausf.L *40075 1/76 Humber Mk.II *40076 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 234/2 Puma *40077 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 124 Wespe *40078 1/76 M16 Half Track *40079 1/76 M24 Chaffee *40080 1/76 Jagdpanther *40081 1/76 Panzer II Ausf.F *40082 1/76 T-34/76c *40083 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 251/1 Hanomag *40084 1/76 M3A1 Stuart 'Honey' *40085 1/76 Sd.Kfz. 232 Armoured Radio Car *40086 1/76 M-40 115 G.M.C. *40087 1/76 Panzer Jaeger IV L/70 *40088 1/76 Krupp Protz Kfz 69 *40089 1/76 M-7 HMC 105mm 'Priest' *40171 1/76 Sd.Kfz 11, 7.5cm Pak 40, BMW R75 *40172 1/76 Morris C8 + 17pdr Gun + Willys Jeep *40173 1/76 L.R.D.G.30 cwt Chevrolet and Willys Jeep *40174 1/76 M19 Tank Transporter 45 tons *40175 1/76 Monty's Caravan, Daimler Mk.II *40176 1/76 Char B.1 bis/Renault FT.17 *40177 1/76 Churchill A.V.R.E. *40178 1/76 Challenger Tank *40179 1/72 M-1 Abrams *40180 1/72 Sturmgeschutz IV (ex.Revell/Monogram) *40181 1/72 M-4 Sherman (ex.Revell/Monogram) *40182 1/72 Leopard II (ex.Revell/Monogram) *40183 1/72 T-80 Tank (ex.Revell/Monogram) *40710 1/35 Leopard 2A2 *40771 1/35 M-109G Self Propelled Gun *40772 1/35 M-4A1 Sherman *40990 1/32 M-47 Patton (ex.Revell/Renwal) *40991 1/32 M-41 Walker (ex.Revell/Renwal) *40992 1/32 M-42 Twin-40 Duster (ex.Revell/Renwal) Ships *PK-61 1/700 HMS Aradone *PK-62 1/700 Z-38 Narvik *PK-63 1/700 USS Fletcher *PK-64 1/700 HMS Kelly *PK-161 1/700 Graf Spee *PK-162 1/700 HMS Exeter *PK-163 1/700 USS San Diego *PK-164 1/700 HMS Tiger *PK-165 1/700 USS Indianapolis *PK-351 1/700 Bismarck *PK-352 1/700 HMS Duke of York *PK-901 1/72 Flower Class Corvette *40161 1/700 Admiral Graf spee *40163 1/700 U.S.S. San Diego *40164 1/700 H.M.S. Tiger *40165 1/700 U.S.S. Indianapolis *40166 1/720 Admiral Hipper (ex.Revell) *40167 1/720 U.S.S. Arizona (ex.Revell) *40353 1/720 Admiral Hipper (ex.Revell) *40354 1/720 U.S.S. Franklin (ex.Revell) *40355 1/700 Bismarck *40356 1/700 Duke of York *L